Gathering Forces Chapter 1
by oleed1
Summary: It's here! I have finally finished chapter it is considerably larger than the last one and I hope you enjoy (PLEASE COMMENT) Pebble has been exiled from his home in Asperalia and must find a new home or he will be killed. But not everything is as it seems...


Gathering Forces

Chapter 1

Pebble glanced over his shoulder, gradually fading to the thick fog was his home town, Asparalia. A stone of regret seemed to be lodged in his throat, he regretted not trying to fight for his innocence. Instead he had been chucked out of his own kingdom for a crime that he did not commit he had lost everything, his family, his home, everything. Why had he not tried harder? But when he thought about it he instantly knew, the battle for his freedom had been lost before it had even begun. A small tear formed around his eye and fell to the ground, it was a simple reminder of his life, you begin at the top but before you know it you're falling downwards into a bottomless hole. As he grew dreary, Pebble lay on the cold and uncomfortable ground to groom his sleek black fur, he was still one day away from the Calipilo city, there he could hide until he found a den to take shelter in and could hopefully live in peace. After a quick clean up Pebble decided to rest for the night and let a deep sleep engulf him. A familiar scent made him flicker open his eyes, as he turned to find out what it was, Pebble found him facing Stone, his father. At this instant he realized he was dreaming, his father had been murdered years ago by a creamy white cat named Pearl. 'I have waited long to see you son,' his father mewed warmly, 'and it seems the time has finally arrived.'

Pebbles heart was suddenly flooded with warmth 'Father I wish you were here I need you.'

Stone smiled 'Well I'm here now aren't I?'

'Your here now, but what about when I wake up, you won't be there will you?' he yowled, all his concerns drowning him in sudden realization.

Stone spoke again but this time firmer and with more authority, ' I am always there watching you I thought I taught you better.'

His father's last words seemed to echo in his mind as a black darkness engulfed him once again. As he woke Pebble found that his energy had been revived considering his long sleep. But as he got up he felt a sense of longing for his father the father he had once shared tongues with at sun high and hunted with at moon high. As he fought with his longing for his father and his sanity Pebble nearly overlooked the fact that there looming in front of him lay Calipilo Forest home to the invisible Calipilian cats. By sundown he could reach Calipilo if he kept up a fast and steady pace only there could he hope to find a home safe to hide for a few nights. Although Pebble couldn't wait to get there he knew that the Calipilan cats had a fierce reputation for being rather hostile.

As Pebble entered the shade of the large forest he heard a mouse scuffling at the base of an oak tree, instinctively he dropped into the hunters crouch and hurtled himself onto the small brown mouse. With a quick bite to the mouse's throat it went limp, only when the scent of fresh kill wafted into his nose did he realize just how hungry he really was and so he devoured the mouse in three famished gulps.

Suddenly as Pebble was padding to a fallen log the scent of many cats hit him, using his incredible sense of smell he pinpointed the exact location of the scent and made his way to it. Suddenly Pebble spotted a small bush which seemed to be trampled down by many, many cat's paws. He knew this was the main entrance but before he entered he paused to sniff the air, he quickly froze, he was surrounded by lots of cats!

By the smell of them there seemed to be at least four all grown warriors, he had no chance of winning he had to surrender. A sleek tabby slithered out from the bushes her eyes blue chips of ice, 'What are you here for?'

Knowing that his chance of a peaceful entrance had utterly vanished he knew he would have to try to reason with her 'I have come to your camp hoping to join you, I have heard you home a wide diversity of cats and I'm sure I could assist you and your clan.'

By the look on the tabbies face he seemed to have got her thinking 'Very well, you may talk to our leader.'

Pebble was taken aback by the she-cats statement by her authoritive posture he had believed she was the leader, but for his own good he decided to do as she said and followed her. A harsh sunlight filtered through the forest trees as they entered the camp and to Pebbles surprise three cats materialized out of thin air as they entered.

There in the center of the clearing there sat a young tortoiseshell tom sitting on a high rock his tail curled over his paws, he shot the she-cat who had led him into the camp a questioning glance and then quickly averted his gaze to Pebble. From the hostile glares he was being given only half of them had the courage to actually approach him. The she-cat who had escorted him into the camp seemed to melt into the crowd and was gone. The tortoiseshell tom gazed at him steadily, obviously thinking of the right words to say, ' Why are you here?'

Pebble thought before he spoke and meowed 'I am in need of a clan to stay in and as I have already told my escort I could help you as much as you can help me'

The toms gaze softened a little ' Yes it has been a rather hard leaf bare for my beloved clan and we can use all the help we can get.'

Only then did Pebble realize how thin the cats surrounding him looked he could practically see each bone jutting out of their matted fur, 'I see leaf bare has been cruel to you as well but as you can see I am willing to hunt and serve you in any way I can if you will let me.'

A thoughtful expression crossed the Capilian leaders broad face ' If you wish to take a position in my clan then you may you will now become a full Capilian warrior and if any cat dares to question this they will have me to answer to' Pebble noticed that a sharp edge seemed to harden the Capilian cats voice but without turning to answer the other cats protests the tom just returned to his den.

Pebble thought that maybe fitting into this clan wouldn't be that easy.


End file.
